


Carefully Laid Plans and The Price is Right

by boxxybrown506



Series: Milk Bottles and Other Adventures [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxxybrown506/pseuds/boxxybrown506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after the Spring Festival David wants to take Henry on a camping trip before school starts which means a mansion all to themselves for the weekend. But Emma's careful planning goes down the drain when she finds Regina has the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carefully Laid Plans and The Price is Right

**Author's Note:**

> First I want to thank everyone for all the love I got for Milkbottles and Misunderstandings. I was incredibly happy to see people liked my stuff. This also made me a bit nervous to add to it. I hope everyone likes this one as well, and let me know what you think. This is a short one so enjoy.

Emma stood by the curb as the guys were loading in all the supplies into the back of the truck. David was taking Henry on a camping trip before school starts up again. David kept checking with Snow to make sure she was still ok with him leaving her alone with the baby for a full weekend. She kept shrugging him off with a smile, “Charming, I’ll be fine. Neil’s final on schedule and sleeping most of the night besides, you’ve worked the overnight shift plenty of times and I seem to manage quite fine without you. I know you and Henry have been looking forward to this for a long time now go. If I need help I’ll call Emma.”

He stopped and smiled at her, “You’re amazing you know that?” He pulled her in for a kiss as Emma and Henry turned away with a disgusted look.

Henry smiled up at his mom as she rolled her eyes, “gross isn’t it to watch your parents making out.”

She looked down at him and nudged him with her elbow, “we are not that bad.” He raised her eyebrows and gave her incredulous look. “Ok well, we’re not that sickly sweet about it.” He just shook his head at his blonde mother. Despite his disgust of watching his parents making out, which any child should never see in his opinion, he was beyond happy for his moms. He had always wanted wanted the tv commercial family when he was younger. He loved his mother but he could tell when she was lonely. Then when Emma came into the picture he thought could get the type of family he was always wanted with her. That hope grew stronger when Neil came back, but when henry looked back he could see how that would have never worked out. There  was too many bad memories for them. He looked over at his ma who had a small smile on her face. Ever since the Spring Festival she had that same look on her face that mirrored his mother’s. That was almost three months ago and they still couldn’t stop smiling. This was everything Henry ever wanted in a family.

 

 

Emma waved goodbye as the brown truck drove down the road. As soon as the truck had turned around the corner Emma made her way towards the mayor’s office with a wave goodbye to Snow. She couldn’t wait to see Regina. They were going to have the mansion all to themselves for an extended period of time with no interruptions, and without having to worry about work or where Henry was.  This weekend was going to be great.

Emma walked in through the large oak door to hear a loud _AAACHOO!_ Sitting behind her desk, face buried into a tissue. She looked up and gave a fuzzy smile towards the blonde who stopped short. Emma was a little confused by what she was seeing. Regina’s nose was red, her cheeks looked flushed, and her eyes looked a bit glassy. “Hello dear, you're a bit early for lunch.”

Emma walked over to Regina and saw her waste basket was full of Kleenex and her voice was scratchy. “Are you feeling ok?”

Regina tired to wave her off, “Oh this? It’s allergies dear, no need to wor-” a cough cut her short. Emma reached over and touched her cheek and forehead. “Emma I’m fine.”

“Your burning up. Babe, I think you have a fever.”

Regina jerked in indignation, “I’m not ill. I’ve never been ill in my life. My immune system is impeccable.” She sneezed again and Emma grabbed the tissue and looked into it. “Green! I knew it, you’ve got a fever.”

Regina just looked at Emma with thinly veiled disgust, “That was disgusting.”

Emma just shrugged her shoulders and motioned for Regina to get up. “Regina, life is gross. Might as well embrace it. Now lets go. We need to get you home and in bed.” Regina just glared up at the woman standing next to her. Emma stared back not intimidated at all. With a huff Regina relented, blaming this fever for her weakness in the face of her presently annoying girlfriend.

Emma drove them to Mifflin street after stopping off at the drug store. Regina waited in the car and was surprised to find she had fell asleep the entire ride home. Maybe she was sick. When they pulled up Emma walked Regina up the steps with a reassuring hand on her back. Emma dropped the bag on the table next to the door as she ushered Regina up the stares and into the bathroom. “Hot shower first.” Regina stood in under the waterfall showerhead and sighed. The warm water helped decongest her sinuses and helped loosen the annoying achy feeling throughout her body.

Once she was out she saw a pair of old sweatpants she forgot she had and her softest t shirts. She went downstairs to hear Emma moving around the kitchen. She found her standing in front of the stove heating up something in the pot. Emma turned around with a smile, “feeling better?”

“For a little bit.” Regina tried to look in the pot but was shooed away, “go sit down in the family room. Watch some Price is Right and I’ll bring this in for you.” Regina was starting to feel annoyed when Emma gave her a glass of orange juice and some aspirin. She took the pills and was about to put the largely filled glass when Emma handed it back. Regina took it with her into the family room and sat stiffly on the couch. She picked up the remote on the coffee table and started to flip through the channels. Sure enough she found the program Emma had mentioned earlier. She didn’t watch much daytime television; she hardly watched any television actually. After a couple minutes she was starting to understand the premise of the show and saw how Emma would have liked it. All of the bright colors and flashing lights, the over-zealous responses of the audience, and the beautiful women in tight outfits fit easily into Emma’s wheelhouse.

 

 

Emma was staking everything she needed onto the tray as she started to make her way into the family room. She knew it would be hard for the brunette to leave work, but there was no way she really going to get anything done in her condition. She had barely put up a fight in her office. She was really looking forward to this weekend. Ever since David brought up the idea she had the week planned out: tonight was going to be a candle-lit dinner with all of Regina’s favorites and desert was going to be homemade apple ice cream but Emma didn’t really think they’d get that far with all the lustful stares and innuendos they had been sharing for the past week. Looking down at the white topped island Emma could see Regina laid out before her on the white expanse with only candlelight on her olive skin. _Fuck me._ Yeah; she wished. Pushing the image away she turned to enter the family room. The weekend might not go the way she planned it, but she was going to take care of her girlfriend because that was what you do.

She walked in to see Regina sitting cross-legged on the couch with a red chenille blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was shocked to see The Price is Right on the tv with Regina voluntarily watching it. She smiled to it was the cliffhanger game.“A 60 count package of k cups don’t cost $12 you dolt!”

Emma laughed as she set the tray down on the coffee table. She hand Regina the bowl with a dishcloth underneath to protect her hand. Regina took it as she continued to watch the tv. Emma just sat back and watch Regina watch tv with a small smile on her face. Regina was shaking her head as the yodeler tipped over edge, “this is good, where did you get the recipe?”

“Ha, that’s Granny’s rosemary chicken and wild rice soup. She would go to the grave with that recipe. I picked it up at the diner on our way to the house.”

“What? When did this happen?”

Emma just laughed, “You were really out of it weren’t you? I had called it in when I was in the pharmacy and when I came out you were asleep so I stopped to picked it before we got here.”

Regina seemed a bit perturbed at how out of it she must have been to sleep through the whole endeavor. She didn’t remember being that tired earlier, but she couldn’t imagine she could sleep throughout all of that if she wasn’t utterly exhausted. “Hey,” Regina looked over at Emma’s insistent voice and saw a worried look, “finish your soup.” She finished her soup and Emma took all the dishes into the kitchen. The Price is Right ended leaving Regina to surf the channels for something. Emma plopped down on the comfortable couch next to her, and Regina found herself leaning against the blonde. Emma pulled her in close and the brunette was grateful for the warmth and support. Not knowing what to watch and barely able to keep her eyes open for very long she handed Emma the remote. That was how the spent most of the day: Regina curled into Emma while Emma went to get anything Regina could possible want.

Not long afterwards Emma had carried Regina into up to bed and tucked her in. Looking down at her she looked small. It was hard to remember that she wasn’t any taller than Emma when she exuded power and confidence when she was awake.  Emma tucked a stray lock behind Regina’s ear and smiled when she heard a sigh escape the brunette’s lips. “Good night, Regina.”

 

 

 

Regina woke up drenched in sweat and uncomfortably hot. She looked over to see Emma draped over her. Regina quickly bucked the blond off of her. When Emma moaned in her ear she couldn’t help the agitated tone, “Get off of me! It’s too hot.” She regretted the biting comment but Emma didn’t say anything. Instead she got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. _Why couldn’t she just control her anger. Now you’ve hurt Emma._ Why did she always lash out before thinking. Emma came walking back in with a cool rag and a thermometer. She laid the rag on her head, “Open up, Regina.” Bemused Regina complied and Emma put the small stick under her tongue. Within minutes she pulled it back out, “Your temp has spiked. Hopefully this means it’ll break soon.” Emma ran back downstairs and brought back a sports drink and some more aspirin. “Regina get up and drink this. This will help keep you hydrated.” Emma waited for Regina to finish it before placing going and getting a bottle of water and replacing the now warm cloth with a cold one.

Emma didn’t leave her side the entire night. She laid on the far side of the mattress trying not to overheat the woman again. Emma was a little worried when Regina’s fever didn’t break. She wa pushing 101 the last time she checked. Emma was getting worried. If Regina never got sick this could be something worse than the everyday flu. It was almost noon and Emma was getting Regina more Gatorade. If the fever had broke by now she was going to call the hospital. She walked into the room to see Regina laying in bed reading a book when Emma walked in. She gave her the gatorade and reached for the box Snow gave her this morning. Snow said this would give her a more reliable reading.

She felt Regina grab her wrist and she looked up. “I’m sorry I ruined this weekend. I know you had some things planned.”

Emma laughed as she held her hand, “Don’t sweat it, babe. You had no control on getting sick, and to be honest I like taking care of you. I hardly ever get a chance to, not that I’m complaining. I love a woman who can take care of herself. But to top it all off, I got you to watch The Price is Right. When the hell does that happen.”

Regina felt a heavy warmth spread throughout her chest. She hadn’t expected that response. Despite really trying not to, she started to cry. She couldn’t stop herself as the tears started to run down below her ears. “I’ve never really had anyone do this for me. The last time someone took care of me like this was my nurse Camila, but when my mother saw how attached I was getting to her she sent her away or that’s what I was told. For all I know she could have killed her, and all because she loved me.”

Emma held her cheek and wiped away the tears. She gave Regina a crooked smile, “Now you have me, and it's going to take a lot more than your mother to change that. Now stay still.” Emma rolled the thermometer across Regina forehead and within seconds she got the reading. Emma gave Regina a smirk, “Look at that,” she showed the brunette, “99.3; looks like your fever broke. You should be back to normal by Monday or Tuesday.”

Regina frowned, “You mean I won’t get a chance to enjoy the weekend?”

Emma laughed and kissed her on the forehead, “Don’t worry babe, there’ll be other weekends.”

“You promise?”

Emma smiled, “Absolutely.”

Regina couldn’t help it when Emma looked at her like. Her smile melted something inside her, “I love you.” As soon as the words left her lips she realized what she had just said and became worried. _Was it too soon?_

Emma stared shocked like she was hit by lightning. Regina started babbling trying to fill the silence, but Emma leaned over and kissed Regina. “I love you too.”

Regina laughed and rolled away from the blonde. Emma leaned over her and got a pillow in the face. “You scared me. I even started rambling. I never ramble.”

“Now you know how I feel.” Emma smiled as she looked into Regina’s joyful brown eyes. “Say it again.”

“I love you, Emma. Now, lets go watch some Price is Right.”

Emma smiled as she got off the brunette. They walked downstairs, “The Price is Right isn’t on during the weekend.”

“What?!” The both smiled as they made their way into the family room and enjoyed the rest of the weekend even if it didn’t include the Emma’s plans or The Price is Right.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised some sexy time but I had to push it off for the next one. I know I don't feel sexy when I'm sick, but for your patience I will give you Emma Swan in a tux the next one!!


End file.
